The Unexpected Christmas Gift
by Blitch
Summary: Fluffiness 100%. Heart-warming memories of the christmas spent together, and some very significant gifts. My very first fic and christmas gift to my fellow readers and my favourite authors. Warnings: Drama! Multiple pairings! & freshly squeezed Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Christmas Gift from me to all who's reading this! This story is also specially dedicated to my favourite authors. You know who you are! Check them out on my profile and support their work 'cos they're just fabulous!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of it! If I did, it won't be so annoyingly slow and Byakuya would pick me as wifey. But the copyright to this story is mine and mine alone.**

Chapter 1

Who doesn't love Christmas?

It was the couple's first Christmas together.

"Mistletoe!" she exclaimed in childlike amusement and grinned. "hmm.. I guess that means…"

"Eh?" to be honest, he was excited.. oh yes very excited..

He wondered if she could look any more appealing, with her curvaceous form clad in baby pink ruffled blouse and skinny jeans in blue. She looked gorgeous with only light make-up on. Her hair swept to one side of her shoulder in a loose ponytail. She tilted her head and leaned towards her boyfriend dressed in an expensive baby blue shirt (that was a birthday present from her) and dark blue jeans. He looked handsome and clean shaved with his hair thoughtfully spiked.

Before he knew it, his lips were captured. But he was too willing and too happy about it.

Although no matter how much he desired her, he always had self-control, as difficult as it was. He showed her respect because he didn't wanna scare or hurt his precious little princess.

Not wanting anyone, (well actually, screw what the others think,) he just did not want her to ever think that he was with her just because she happened to be the hottest girl in town. Her beauty shines from within and he loved her inside and out.

The kiss became heated as they forgot about the party going on in the Kurosaki living room. Their bodies mould perfectly together against each other's. Even their height was meant for each other, which pleased them both whenever they kissed.

When they broke the kiss to catch a breath, Ichigo swiftly opened his drawer and within seconds presented her with a jewel box wrapped with ribbons. "Merry Christmas Orihime"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she stared at the silver ring, with a blue flower the same design as her hairclips. "Oh thank you Ichigo"

"Erm.. Do you like it?" he sure hope she did. It was his first Christmas gift to her, a token of his love, his commitment and devotion.

She did not say yes. She answered him with a passionate kiss.

* * *

After the party was over, he sent her home and decided to stay for the night.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo. This is your present!"

He turned to his girlfriend standing at her bedroom door, and stared shamelessly. Her luscious auburn hair was no longer in a ponytail but lay loosely around her. She was dressed in a skimpy hot pink lingerie, with laces and frills looking like sugar, spice and everything nice.

_Mmm... Delectable.._.

Her low cut top accentuated her generous mounds, leaving them on display for his eyes. Her perfectly rounded butt was perky in that tight number. If eyes could eat, then Ichigo's eyes were devouring her body. She felt heated with desire for him rushing through her body with his intense gaze.

He swallowed thickly. He pulled her into his arms and crushed her lips with his. She kissed back with such fire and intensity that only served to ignite his desire for her tenfold.

He was involuntarily shuddering with desire for her and her alone. Desire that only she can satisfy. He wanted her. He wanted to make her _his_.

The first time he saw her naked, he was awestruck. It was better than he ever imagine (hey, he can't control it!). Way better.

The night was filled with the lovebirds' heavy breathing, mindless panting and impassionate moaning. Sounds of hot and wet flesh slapping against each other and lips smacking all over the bodies surrounded the room.

He loved hearing the sweet nothings from her mouth and the way her body moved with him as he worshipped her glorious mounds. His hands and mouth can't get enough of her lovely bosoms.

She loved his touch and the way he pleasured her. Her eyes were dazed and her month half opened, panting his name. She looked so happy like she could die from the pleasure he was giving her. It made him smirk with pride.

He took her fingers in his and kissed the flower ring he gave her. "I love you Orihime… You are mine" his voice husky as he move to the crook of her neck. "No one can touch you but me and me alone."

She replied, her voice shaky "I'm yours... and yours alone… Ichigo... I love you."

His mind shouted possessively _'if anyone dares lay a finger on what's mine..'_ he did not let his mind wander further as he felt himself reaching the peak. They rocked frantically into each other and moments later they came gloriously together and screamed their bliss to the skies above.

"Ohhhhh… I love u ichi-!!"

"Urrghhh… I love u or-ihi-me!!"

And they continued to dance the night away with rounds of mind blowing love making.

* * *

He didn't see it coming.

Ichigo tried to smile as he recalled the first Christmas they spend together as a couple. How could he be such a fool to ever let her go? Where did he get the false impression that he could live without her?

The sounds of running footsteps brought him from his thoughts. Tatsuki had arrived.

"Hey Tats-" before he finished, she had launched a punch into his face at full force.

"You jerk! How could you?" she glared.

"What the hell Tatsuki?" he yelled in confusion.

"What? You gonna pretend like it wasn't your fault?"

"Wait, now I'm really confused!

~Blitch out.

Hope you like my very first fan-fic!

Please read and review (Nervous laughter.. Gosh now it's my turn saying this! Awkward silence)

Chapter 2

There'll be surprise guest appearances.

- ichiruki, kaien/rukia, renji/rukia, ishida/tatsuki

Oh there goes the surprise! Oops…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter to my virgin fic dedicated to all Ichihime lovers. It's a continuation of the previous flashback of Ichigo. It's gonna be short cos it's Xmas party time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of it! If I did, it won't be so annoyingly slow and I'd keep byakuya in my room. But the copyright to this story is mine and mine alone.**

Chapter 2

"Ichi? Aren't we going to meet Tatsuki-chan and Ishida-kun?"

"Oh yeah, we are… but I urhh- need to pick up some stuff round the block."

"Okay, sure!" and she smiled sweetly to her love.

He's cheeks warmed. _There's nothing I won't do to see that smile of hers…_

It was spring.. the season of beautiful pink Sakura. Orihime admired the breath-taking scene as she walked hand in hand with Ichigo.

He stopped half way down the street. He turned to her and took both her hands in his. Petite hands that felt so right in his large ones.

"Orihime, here is your advanced Christmas gift for this year."

She was very puzzled. Then her brows furrowed in confusion. A habit she picked up from him.

He nodded his head towards his right. She turned to her left.

It was a little house, it was not new but it was well maintained and it had a mini garden.

"No way. You're joking!" The look on her face was priceless.

"It's not April's fool yet baby…" he chuckled.

"Oh my-… . Ichi! B-b-but… How?!" her eyes widened as he fish for the keys from his pocket and placed it in her hands.

Eyeing the keys suspiciously, she walked towards the door and unlocked the door. Not wanting to get her hopes up.

She could not believe her eyes as she walked into the little house. It was painted in white, with comfortable room for 3-4 persons.

A home. Their home. It dawned on both on them that this could really last forever.

"Do you like it?" although it wasn't hard to tell if she liked it from her expression.

"Do I like it?" it was her turn to laugh. "but how?"

"It was a good bargain. Half of this is gift from old man. Half was my lifetime savings. We can move in when in a couple of months, just need some more furniture and minor touching up."

"Who's the we?" She can't help but tease him by asking in the most innocent tone possible.

He frowned. "Of cos, WE, as in you and I!"

Then he realized he had not even bother to ask, he just assume. "Orihime, would you like to move in with me?"

"Hmm.." she was in deep thought and this was a surprise to him. "Only if I can bring another person with me."

* * *

Make a guess! Make a guess!

Who is Orihime referring to?

Did I mention I like cliffhangers?

I really hope it wasn't that bad for a start.

Please R&R.. thanks!

**ilovethefray - ****Drumrolls** Special thanks to my first reviewer ever. I'm thrilled that's what you thought of it. I hope I won't disappoint in further chapters. It's great to have your opinion.

**SunsetRainbow** – Thanks for the review! Worry not my friend, I'll still try to keep in-character. Do you think they have been OOC? I just left it OOC in the summary to be safe (haha.. just in case I do write OOC)

~ Blitch out.

Chapter 3

Drama on the way…


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an update! A merry one cos I'm in the Christmas mood. Got back from a party and wrote. It's 6a.m. over here and I need to sleep. Please read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of it! If I did, it won't be so annoyingly slow and I'd be president of SWA. But the copyright to this story is mine and mine alone.**

Chapter 3

Orihime bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to the ground.

_What?!... Who?!.._

Ichigo was speechless.

_If it's Tatsuki.. she better not agree.. I'll have a word with Uryuu if she actually does! _

He was starting to panic.

_Had he been wrong bout them - their love?_

His frown was now deeper than ever before, reaching his hand to the back of his neck.

But seeing the way he was acting, she knew she must say something before he jump into any conclusions.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands around his neck, drawing him closer.

She tip-toe slightly to kiss his forehead. By when his frown had disappeared and he stared at her longingly with a half-smile.

_Here goes._

"Ichi, I have an advanced Christmas gift for you too." She whispered into his ear.

"We.." she paused and stole at glance at him.

She paused for seconds that seem like hours to him as he waited eagerly.

"We're having a baby this Christmas."

Utter silence.

"I know this is shocking but I want to keep the baby… And I hope you… you'd like this gi- mmphh…"

Orihime was overjoyed when Ichigo crushed her lips with utmost passion.

"I'm gonna be a father!" he exclaimed as he lifted her up by the waist and swung a 360-degree circle.

"Wow…" He went from shock to amazement to worry to pride.

He was over the moon!

She squeaked and laughed. "So this means the baby can stay here with us?"

"Haha… How else am I going to protect my woman and our baby?" He tucked her forehead under his chin and she tightened her grip around his waist.

"I'll definitely protect you no matter what happens."

* * *

"Aww… congradulations you guys! I'm so happy for you." Tatsuki gave Orihime's hands a squeeze.

"Are you sure about that, Orihime-san? _Kurosaki_'s?" this remark from the ever cool and suave boyfriend of Tatsuki made Ichigo choke on his wine.

Tatsuki elbowed her boyfriend playfully and gave him a 'reprimanding' glare.

"Why y- … You wanna pick a fight Ishida?!" When he felt Orihime's fingers intertwined with his, he decided to let it off. _for now.._

The two boys always bicker like this, you'd think they have something for each other but for the fact they had girlfriends, whom they were madly in love with.

Merry voices filled the cozy Victorian restaurant as the party of four continued their enjoyable luncheon.

* * *

"A house and a baby… when are you guys getting married?"

There was a long pause. Tatsuki glanced at her best friend in the ladies' washroom mirror to find her staring into space.

"We did not talk about a m-marriage." She scratched her head and began laughing nervously. "Technically, he has not propose. Hehe."

"But you guys already have a house and a baby on its way?!"

"Well… … … Things are fine the way it is. We're both just getting stable in our careers right now." She continued rambling in a speed of light. " and, and, and nobody wants to see a fat bride! That belly won't do any justice to the gown!"

"Uh huh… " a very hesitant _uh huh_ from the sassy beauty.

"Besides, marriage is but a paper, right? What's more important is that we love each other, right?" Somehow the questions sounded like she needed assurance.

Tatsuki knew that Orihime wanted to get married and have a _proper_ family. Now she was compromising what she wanted to be with the man she loves. So Tatsuki did not press further, knowing how it may make Orihime sad.

"Oh Hime, of cos!" She placed her hands on Orihime's shoulders with assurance. "Who needs a paper when you have each other?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. And if he breaks your heart, I'll break his spine!"

"Thank you." She can never thank the heaven above enough for a wonderful friend like Tatsuki.

"So, when are you and Ishida getting married? It's been years!" The girls continued gossiping about their boys before heading out of the ladies washroom.

_Deep down she knew marriage is more than a paper. It's a lifetime commitment. It's an unbreakable bond. A step that he was not prepared to take. But right now, their happiness was all that matters, she was not going to force him into anything._

* * *

"A house and a baby… when are you guys getting married?"

Ishida started an all too similar conversation back in the dining area.

Ichigo just shrugged.

"Well, I urrhh… haven't thought about that. We haven't talked about it either."

"Don't you want to?" Ishida wasn't going to let it go yet.

"Do what?" Ichigo chuckled. "You mean blow a fortune to hold a circus, wear a bloody uncomfortable tux for hours, smile and small-talk to the guests whom I probably don't know."

"Yeah we all know you hate such events but it you don't have to hold a party if you don't want to." Ishida let out a restless sigh. "What I'm talking about here is marriage. So that you're officially and legally bounded to each other."

"So it's just a paper?"

"Have you thought about what Orihime wants?"

Ichigo paused.

_I think we're perfectly fine the way we are._

"What do I want?" her melodious voice sang as she fell back into her seat.

"What you would want for dessert Orihime-san" and smarty-pants-Ishida saves the day.

_Deep down he knew what Orihime wanted. He loved her and no one else but marriage was a big step he was not prepared to take. So he convinced himself that as long as she does not complain about the way things are, changes were not required_

**Now…**

**What would you like the baby to be named as?**

**Please do suggest some names for their baby and I'll pick one of it from you guys!**

Thank you with lotsa love:

**Lady Natsume – **Close try but, I'm sorry to say it was not Tatsuki… Surprised? I hope it's a good surprise and most of all I hope you enjoyed it!

**Rairakku Hana – **Yay I posted! Thank you for the kind review **blushes**, totally needed it! It's still a long way from chapter 1's ending [aka the present], but there's a good reason for it. ~ blows kisses~

**x-Baby-Grimm-x – **Aww thanks for the lovely review sweets! Hmm… sit tight and you'll see what actually happens.. (whistles) and you're right, I'm not _**that**_ sorta person.

On _**that**_ note, as a reader/reviewer I was utterly disgusted by someone who posted his story's characters as Ichigo and Inoue. However, the story ended up with orihime-bashing, and oh-surprise-surprise it was an Ichiruki ending.

It's like that author deliberately trick me into reading it, then stood behind me while my heart was so broken reading about his nonsense and he said "haha, bet you thought it was Ichihime" and then he stabs me in the back with a Zanpaktou.

That's just so RUDE and so CRUEL!

Author's code of ethics, please?!

And when I left the author a review to tell him to change the character pairings to Ichigo and Rukia instead, he sent me a really nasty PM. I'm like - ok, whatever! And he still kept the characters as Ichigo and Inoue. Grow up seriously!

Arrgghh… Out with the hate… In with the love.

Yes… ichihime is LOVE.

**~ Blitch out.**

Chapter 4 Preview

You can expect it to be different from the first few (happy christmas mood ones) It's where the plot takes a turn, let's get serious baby! And I hope to finish it before my vacation is over.. cos then I'll be back to my usual reader/reviewer self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy this *gulps* my first explicit lemon.**

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did there'd be Ichihime Lemon =)**

.

Chapter 4

As long as they had each other, it was enough.

After the luncheon with their best friends, they went back to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

Orihime slouched lazily onto the couch and lovingly watched him put some CD in the player.

Ichigo turned to her and grinned.

She had lifted her hands up gesturing for him to join her.

Both didn't want to do anything but enjoy being in each other's company.

_Well… anything - unless - it was something to do with…_

He fell into her welcoming arms.

"I have not thank you properly for the wonderful early Christmas gift" his eyes darkened as he gaze at her intensely.

Excitement washed over her as she realized what he meant.

He wasted no time as he crushed his lips to hers hungrily.

She felt his hands move under her dress, caressing her smooth thighs.

A moan escaped her lips when he rubbed her through her panties.

To her surprise, he broke the kiss and lifted her up with him from the couch.

They stripped down each other's clothes, planting kisses on each other's neck and shoulders, till they were naked.

She was more surprised when he laid her down the couch on her stomach.

"Ichigo?"

Excitement washed over her to feel his rock hard length against her ass.

"I'm right here Orihime."

He slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her up slightly: ready, willing, and wanting to penetrate her.

Kissing her creamy back, he plunged into her.

"Ah! Yes!"

She shut her eyes and moved with him rhythmically.

He lifted one hand from her waist to reach for her bouncing breast.

He caressed it hard and rough, and was rewarded by sweet nothings from her lips.

She reached one hand down south cupping his balls and ass, and he let out a mindless moan.

He closed his eyes to feel her better and listen to the sound of him sliding in and out of the moisture.

"Faster! Please ba-by.. Har-der!"

"Al- alright baby" he complied, increasing speed and force.

His hand was now pinching her nipples mercilessly.

His vigorous moves aroused her so much she had to bite into the couch cover with a muffled scream.

They both knew it was about time.

"Nghhh.. Ichi! I lo-ve you!"

"Mmhh.. Ori-hime! YEESSS!"

They continued to dance away till they came together.

It was pure bliss.

* * *

He flipped her over as he fell unto the couch.

His strong arms encircled her form possessively, pride engulfing him as his stared at his princess.

Her body glistered with perspiration from that activity. Her gorgeous eyes dazed. Her mouth half-open as she panted heavily. Her heaving breasts rubbing his muscular chest with each breath she took.

"I can tell you enjoyed that" he teased.

"Stop being so cocky!" she retorted as she wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

"Haha you shy?" gently pushing the strands hair away so that her beautiful face was not hidden from him. "I enjoyed it as well."

She gave him a coy look.

"It's my turn to thank you for the early Christmas gift!"

* * *

"Now?" he asked stupidly.

His eyes widened as he watched her slide down his muscular body.

She smiled and captured his length in her mouth, causing a traitorous moan to escape his lips. She smirked as she experienced her power without even moving a muscle.

"Oh Orihime! I love you!"

She wanted to feel it twitch and grow in her wet warmth.

As she cupped his balls, the object in her mouth began to grow thick and thicker still, much to her delight.

"Not so fast, baby!" he dug his fingers into her luscious auburn hair to lead the tempo.

She shifted her mouth and worked only on the swelling tip, treating it with a strong suction and frantic flickering, while her fingers frantically slid up and down his wet, straining length.

"Urrrghhh.. STOP! I'm gon-na.." he let out a frustrated groan, unwilling to come so soon.

When she did't stop, he raised her head from south and buried his face in her hair, kissing her delectable neck.

"Orihime, I'm gonna punish you for being so disobedient!"

"What did I do?" she pouted.

"Number one, I told you to stop but you didn't."

"Number two, you don't know how fucking hot you look right now."

"I want to and I'm goin to fuck you so hard till you beg me to stop."

He placed his hand around her tiny waist and threw her over his shoulders, and walked to her bedroom.

"Wha-! Ichigo!"

Let's just say, Orihime was thankful she had no neighbours to witness the animalistic cries of pleasure from their multiple orgasms.

.

* * * * * ** * *

* * * * * **

* * * * *

* * *

*

**.**

Tell me if you like the Lemon or not?

I'm feeling hot right now.

Great.. this is embarrassing!

.

Special Thanks to:

**Shigur3'**

Heya, I'm thrilled to read your reviews. Thanks for the generous review it made me blush ~ I love this pairing too! But please stick with me till the end. As for the angst, I derived that from Ichiruki and since there are so many supporters of that pairing I decided to incorporate some of it, to keep it real. Although I'm anti-Ichiruki-forever I think there's a high chance of it happening in Kubo's version. _Nooooooooo! There goes blitch's dramatic silent scream. _

**Copperheadfightingninja**

hello! *waves excitedly at THE copper whose fics I follow closely* I'm so happy you read and reviewed my work. How can I not worry that you were confused? Grrrrrrr… I promise to check my work more before getting too excited and posting it once I finish writing. It's a series of flashback and the only part that is the present was the end of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed this one!

**Lady Natsume**

Hi there, thank you! Those were great suggestions.. I already know which one I'll pick of cos..

and it is---

hahaha as if I will reveal it here =p

**.**

_**Love you guys!**_

**~ Blitch out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I decided to change the ratings to 'M' and popped a lemon in the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Btw, if you've notice, I've never used the word Shinigami, Hollow, Post-HM or Post Winter War. I'd like to confirm that this story happens in a parallel dimension to Bleach. But they're all only humans, like you and I. The very same characters I borrowed from Kubo (yea, like Kubo's my friend). **

.

**Disclaimer: The usual I-don't-own-Bleach-stuff applies =)**

.

Chapter 5

.

It was the couple's second Christmas together.

The good old Christmas CD was on replay mode. Oh yes. It was the merry season of Christmas again.

This year it was Ishida's turn to host the party. He did a wonderful job decorating the fancy tree and meticulously spraying the window still with "snow-ink" drawings of Santa and snowman with little help.

Ichigo and Orihime and Tatsuki were spreading the smoked-turkey, roasted veggies, salmon pasta, cheese platter, mince pies and drinks on the table.

Not forgetting the giant chocolate & peanut butter brownie that Orihime had baked, with Ichigo's supervision, _which Tatsuki insisted_.

The guests soon filled the living room and there was a buzz of Christmas wishes and gift-exchange before the guests indulge in the buffet.

"Am I glad we did our part last year?" Ichigo muttered as he finally emerged from the crowd to his girlfriend, handing her a drink.

"Oh I know you _love_ hosting parties" she laughed.

"I just don't want you going through the trouble with that big belly" Ichigo defended with a cheeky grin.

"So it was me." and she pouted.

He couldn't help but lean forward to kiss his princess. She was a beautiful pregnant woman glowing with radiance. She did gain some weight, not surprising from the way she eats as if she were carrying triplets. But what surprised him, was that her breasts could actually grow larger. They were much fuller and rounder and he worshipped them.

* * *

* * *

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late!"

_That voice…_ he tensed up as he lifted his head up and met the owner of that voice.

_After all these years… _

_RUKIA?!_

His eyes were so wide Orihime thought they were going to pop out.

* * *

* * *

"Kurosaki, Rukia's back in Japan for a vacation with her boyfriend." The host explained.

"How come nobody told me?"

"Sorry, it slipped our minds. You know how busy and distracting it is during Christmas!"

"Hi Rukia! Welcome back Rukia!"

"Hi guys, it's been what, 10 years?" exclaimed the feisty raven haired girl dressed in a lavender.

"Let me do some introduction here, everyone, this is my boyfriend - Renji."

All eyes focused on the tall, tattoo-ed red-hair bloke, dressed in a loose white shirt that was button half way and leather jeans.

_Man, he looks bad-ass._ They thought but welcome him warmly regardless.

"This is Ishida, his girlfriend Tatsuki, Chad, Toushiro, Rangiku…" they waved and said hello when the raven haired girl introduced them.

"Urahara and his wife Yoruichi, they were our sensei(s) in high scho-"

"Yeah I was beginning to wonder why your friends look so old!" his comment had the crowd bursting into laughter.

Thank goodness they had a few rounds of alcohol or Renji would have received a tight slap for Christmas exchange.

"And this is Ichigo."

For the first time after 10 years. They locked eyes. His heart warmed. Her face warmed. They smiled.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you, Strawberry sir!" Renji chuckled.

"And I, never heard of you, and your Ponytail!" Ichigo smirked.

"Alright guys, and this... Ori-?" Rukia's voice trailed off as she noticed the bulging belly.

"I'm Orihime. Pleased to meet you, Renji." said the beauty with her ever amicable attitude and stunning smile.

"… You're so beautiful. Unfortuntely, you're knocked-up too!" and he was elbowed right in the ribs.

"Don't pay the moron any attention, Orihime-san!" Rukia look at Ichigo then back to Orihime. "I didn't know you guys were married. Congrats!"

Ichigo kept quiet and smiled weakly.

"Oh, we're not married." Orihime waved her hands frantically.

Awkward silence sank in.

Ishida and Tatsuki did not like where this was heading.

"Forgive me for being such a bad host, you must be hungry!" Ishida led them to the dining area.

"Yeah, what drinks can I get for you, wine? Red or white?" Tatsuki gestured them their seats.

Soon everyone was talking about everything else under the sun.

* * *

* * *

_Why didn't I say anything?_

Ichigo just kept quiet like he was dumb.

_I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what? _

Maybe it was the shock of seeing Rukia, and Rukia's boyfriend.

Not that he felt jealous, but he was overwhelmed.

"Mind if I join you?" Rukia came beside him on the balcony.

"Why not?" He grinned. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too." She look deeply into his eyes.

* * *

* * *

She watched them in the corner of her eyes;

While trying to pay attention to the conversation between her blonde-haired busty beauty of a friend and the dark-haired sassy best friend. The perceptive duo had, of cos, noticed this too.

Why was she feeling - jealousy? And being such a kind and well-natured person, she even felt guilty about being jealous. She hated that feeling. Rukia was a friend.

Yes, but Rukia had also been Ichigo's _close_ friend. Probably Ichigo's _closest_ friend.

_._

_That was way back in high school. _

_Before Rukia showed up as student on exchange program for one year, his only female friend was Tatsuki. __Besides Tatsuki and his sisters, he had never met another female that would fearlessly stare into his death glare; and that in itself intrigued him more than he'd like to admit. _

_They clicked instantly – as if they've known each other forever. He was a lost and angry teenager after his mother's death but Rukia's presence changed it._

_She may be petite and short but she was strong with rough edges. She would kick him and ask him to get up if he fell down, instead of rushing to his side to help him up. (Something like Tatsuki, actually)_

_Ichigo and Rukia were always together. _

_They were always bickering, she'd punch him and he'd pull her hair. _

_There were rumours that they were together. _

_Although they were not a couple, neither complaint. _

_Both had thought about the "what-ifs" of a relationship._

_Both had dreaded the day to part, neither spoke about it._

_They were young after all. _

_And as time flew by so quickly before their very eyes, it was the end of Rukia's student-exchange program and she left._

_Ichigo brushed off whatever mix-up emotions he had and went back to his normal mundane life. He did not welcome those unnecessary emotions. He focused on studies and got into medical school with one of his schoolmate, Orihime._

* * *

* * *

She had no reason to doubt Ichigo.

No reason other than the fact that they're living together and expecting a baby, yet they were not married. But she quickly brushed off the thought.

_You knew what you were getting yourself into. Stop being bothered by the non-marriage thing._

No reason other than the fact that he looks at Rukia in a different way.

_If Rukia didn't leave, would he still pick me?_

Orihime knew Ichigo would never be unfaithful to her. She had no doubt about that. Then another dreaded question came to her mind.

_He'd remain faithful, but does he still love her? What if he loves her more than you? She asked herself._

* * *

* * *

(Back at the balcony…)

"You look really happy Ichigo."

"I guess I am." He smiled as he cast a glance to his auburn beauty who was talking to Rangiku and Tatsuki on the living room couch.

"Is your boyfriend treating you right?"

"He may seem all tough and rough but I assure you, he treats me like a queen and he's so scared of my brother-in-law."

They laughed.

"Renji and I knew each other since we were kids. We lost contact for a few years when he moved but found each other again... after my exchange-program here"

"Unfortunate bastard." he laughed.

"Hey!" She wanted to yell but she said.

"Maybe, but not as unfortunate as Orihime."

_Wait… Am I such a lousy boyfriend?_

She was expecting an exchange of bickering with him defending himself but none came.

"That child is yours right?" Rukia was suddenly confused.

_Heck, of cos that child is mine!_ His possessive mind growled angrily. _Like I'd let anyone touch her!_

"Of cos, you baka!!" Ichigo snapped as his eyes widen in horror.

"So why doesn't she want to marry you?"

"Who said she doesn't want to marry me?" He retorted.

"So you don't want to marry her?"

_Don't I want to marry her? He asked himself._

Silence.

"Wow I'm sorry. Orihime is not only unfortunate but also very stupid to stick with a guy like you. You knocked her up and refuse to marry her!" she couldn't believe it.

"I didn't say I refuse to marry h-… Mind your own business midget-bitch!" that earned him a punch in the arm.

"You're right, it's none of my business… Just don't come crying to me if Orihime decides to dump-"

"Dream on, Midget-bitch! That'll never happen."

"Come on you guys!!" Tatsuki signaled for them to join the party.

"10, 9, 8.."

The pair returned to the living room.

".. 3, 2, 1! Merry Christmas everybody!"

* * *

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime's car ride home that silent night was awfully - silent.

The trigger was probably the awkward situation at the party.

"_Oh, we're not married."_ it played in their minds over and over again.

.

He was deep in thought about what Rukia said, Ishida had also spoke to him about before. He was washed over with guilt for putting Orihime in such an awkward situation. She had to acknowledge having a baby without getting married. Hell, it's not like the father was dead. He felt like such a jerk. He found an answer to the earlier question he asked himself.

.

She was deep in thought. She knew Rukia always had an important place in Ichigo's heart. She thought that their love could conquer all but she should have known. Maybe she always knew but refused to admit it, but she tonight she had saw – the way he look at her. She found an answer to the earlier questions she asked herself.

.

The car turned into their house garage and came to a stop.

Her whisper was almost inaudible.

"Do you still love her?"

_Who's the __her__?_

_What does she mean __still__ love?_

"What?" he heard what she said but it was as if she was speaking a foreign language he knew not of.

"It's nothing." She got out of the car quickly and hurried into the house.

.

* * * * * ** * *

* * * * * **

* * * * *

* * *

*

**.**

**You've got that right, it's a cliffhanger.**

**So how was it? Please let me know what you think!**

**I need some stir of direction in how to take the next chapter on.**

**Wow.. This is the longest chapter yet.. Now I know how hard it is for the writers when I say their chapters are too short!**

.

Thank you guys! Reading a review, knowing that one reader enjoyed it truly makes my day! So here's with greatest appreciation to:

**x-Baby-Grimm-x**

Your review always brings me to cloud nine! Thank you sweets. **Winks** It's my pleasure to share ichihime loving!

**Lady Natsume**

I'm so happy you thought it was good. Your review always gives me the 'push'. I'm truly thankful. **Fluffy Hugs**

**Shigur3'**

Thank you for the support! **blows kisses** I know, it was totally in a spur of a moment that I decided to squeeze some lemon into the story. I'm oh-so-happy that you enjoyed the smut. My pervert of a imagination loves ichihime smut too!

**.With Lotsa Love,**

**~Blitch out **

Chapter 6

Are you ready for it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, I'm too fast at updating!**

**Remember what happened in the beginning? If not, please revisit to refresh you memory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 6

.

_Ichigo and Orihime were merely acquaintances through their common best friend Tatsuki during highschool._

_Both had excellent grades and they got into medical school together. _

_Sure he'd like women… who didn't like beautiful women?_

_But falling in love and getting married?_

_It was just unnecessary._

_When he saw what a sad case his father was after his mother's death, he vowed not to go through that kind of pain. _

"_If losing someone I love would hurt so much, I'd rather not love at all."_

_That's what he thought when he lost his mother at the young age of 7._

_But then he met Rukia, she changed him._

_Tatsuki who went to her boyfriend's university had requested that Ichigo look after Orihime (famous for being a klutz)._

_He took on the duty of protecting her as if it was the most natural thing to do without any questions asked._

_They started to know each other better as time went by._

_Although she was the "hot property" in medical school, being the girl every guy wanted, to him they were nothing more than good friends._

_He admired her: She was diligent, smart, kind, caring, and she made him laugh._

_Whenever he was with her, he felt a sense of warmth. _

_The thought of her would soothe him and make him smile.._

_He kept telling himself that they were just friends._

_Which didn't explain why it his heart cringed when he overheard her,_

_..telling their classmates: "Oh Ichigo and I? We're just friends."_

_And when she started dating other guys, however, his world was shattered to pieces… _

_He realized that he wanted her to himself, him and him alone._

_He was hopelessly, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with her._

_Regardless of the outcome, he confessed to his fellow medical student._

_And they were a happy couple since then._

_._

_Still, marriage never crossed his mind._

_So why complicate matters with marriage?_

_All that matters to him is that, she loved him, and he loved her._

_Was marriage that important to Orihime?_

"_If that's what she really wants, then I'll gladly marry her"_

.

It was already morning.

He turned to his side and stretched his arm out to draw her into his embrace.

His eyes flew open when he felt her spot was already empty.

The smell of bacon and eggs brought him to the kitchen.

She layout his breakfast on the table and started to clean the kitchen.

She gasped when his arms encircled her from the back.

"Good morning princess!"

He rested his chin on her left shoulder and turned to nibble on her ear.

"Breakfast is ready."

She replied dryly, her body tensed when he touched her.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast."

He tightened his grip and started to nibble on her neck.

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

She shifted her head and leaned forwards to break the contact.

Ichigo was stunned stupid as his arms dropped to his sides.

She'd never been so cold to him.

He'd never felt so dejected by her.

It made him mad.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Don't shout at me!"

He refused to be angry at himself for shouting at her but this time he controlled his voice.

"Has this gotta do with the weird question you asked last night?"

She shut her eyes and fought the tears that were threatening to emerge.

"Talk to me Orihime."

She found the courage to speak.

"You've been waiting for her all these while, haven't you?" her eyes met his "Do you still love her?"

She felt guilty knowing that she was acting like a jealous & petty girlfriend. She hated this argument. She dreaded what it might lead to. But she didn't want to back down.

"I don't know where you get your ideas from!" he snapped.

"You're avoiding the question." she said calmly.

Ichigo thought of all kinds of possible reasons behind her questions.

.

All she needed was his answer:

_Say no… _

_Say you love no one but me…_

_Just as I love no one but you…_

_Please?_

.

"Look, if you want to get married you could have said so!" he was infuriated. "Don't drag Rukia into this."

"Rukia… I didn't mention her name." she gave a laugh so cold.

"SO?" he was clearly irritated.

"So you were waiting for Rukia, and you still love Rukia!" she nodded to herself as she said it.

"You're putting words into my mouth!" he let out an exasperated sigh.

"But it's the truth… that's why you don't wanna get marri-"

"YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"I said don't shout at me!" tears were clouding her eyes.

"See this ridiculous fighting, is WHY I'm thankful we're NOT married!"

_Damn… I didn't just say that to her…_

She removed the flower ring he gave her and slammed in on the dining table.

The sound caused by that action was a like a stab to his heart.

There was not a single day when she did not wear his ring since he gave it to her last Christmas.

"Let's brea-"

"Break up? If you want to leave me, suit yourself!" he said with fury but couldn't bear to hear her answer.

He took a quick shower and rushed off for work.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor sobbing.

* * *

* * *

Little did she know that Ichigo was a total wreck.

He was angry at her cold shoulder treatment, at the silly idea of hers about Rukia.

He was upset that she did not trust him enough to get jealous and petty like that.

But he was in turmoil for yelling at her and saying those harsh ugly words.

He wanted to bite off his own tongue the moment those words left his lips.

.

_Did he love Rukia?_

_Yes. Maybe it was the long time they spent together. _

_But looking back, he doubt if it was ever romantic. _

_It might be termed a crush at best._

_._

_He saw Rukia the way he saw Tatsuki._

_Strong, kick-ass, boy-ish, which he concluded was why they clicked. _

_But Rukia, he was intrigued by her. Something about her interests him._

_He enjoyed her company and he was happy around her._

_They knew each other like peas and pod. _

_And developed a strong unbreakable bond._

_._

_Does he still love Rukia?_

_Yes. Just like he love Tatsuki, Ishida, and Chad. _

_They were nakamas._

* * *

Those were the answers he should have said. But it was too late.

* * *

* * *

.

Orihime washed her face and stared into the person in the mirror.

_Why am I so weak? _

_No more tears!_

Looking at her packed luggage, she dialed for a taxi to pick her up.

She did not take anything that was from him, after all, her own belongings were already more than a handful.

The shining flower ring on the dining table caught her eyes.

.

The taxi honk and she mindlessly stuffed the ring into the pocket of her leather coat before leaving the house.

The house that would no longer be her home.

Her mind drifted to one person as the taxi drove off.

His handsome face.

His touch.

His kiss.

His smile only reserved for her.

_She had a silly crush on him when they were younger._

_But they only became close friends when they were studying in medical school. _

_She was bursting with tears of joy the night he confessed, she had waited for him for so long._

_Sometimes she wondered if he would consider her as a girlfriend if Rukia had not left. But she did not let her mind wander further. Rukia was the past. As long as they were happy together, nothing else mattered._

But now, none of these mattered anymore.

"Miss, I think that's your handphone ringing!" the taxi driver repeated.

"Oh!"

"Hime! Where are you??"

"Tatsuki, I'm in a taxi on my way to Rangiku's." Her voice was still raw from the crying and it made Tatsuki's blood boil. She needed a place to stay and Rangiku was living alone with plenty of room.

"Rangiku called. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I'm.. sorry Tats… I just.." she was ashamed.

The truth was she did not want Tatsuki to know cos then Ishida would know and Ishida would tell Ichigo.

"Hime, everything's gonna be alright. Please don't cry."

"Please don't tell Ishida." she sounded dead serious.

"I promise Hime. We'll talk when we meet."

Just before Tatsuki hung up, she heard the most horrifying scream of her life followed by sounds of crashing and glass shattering.

"Hime? HIME!"

* * *

* * *

.

He didn't see it coming.

Ichigo tried to smile as he recalled the first Christmas they spend together as a couple.

How could he be such a fool to ever let her go?

Where did he get the false impression that he could live without her?

The sounds of running footsteps brought him from his thoughts.

"Hey Tats-" before he finished, she had launched a punch into his face at full force.

"You jerk! How could you?" she glared.

"What the hell Tatsuki?" he yelled in confusion.

"What? You gonna pretend like it wasn't your fault?"

"Wait, now I'm really confused!"

"Do you love Rukia or Orihime?"

"What do you think?" he crossed him arms in front of his chest.

"I think, Orihime doesn't deserve someone like you. I always told her she could do way better. But she chose you. Just so you can break her heart?"

She turned towards the Kurosaki clinic door.

"Tatsuki, you ought to know very well how much I love Orihime!"

"Rukia and I, we share a deep bond but it's… it was 10 years ago! Rukia has Renji, and I'm here!"

"So if she didn't have Renji you wouldn't be here? I do not know why I bother with you!"

"What's with you women today?" he let out a frustrated breath.

"Shuddup! If anything happens to Orihime, so help me God…" the slender beauty started crying.

Ichigo froze.

"Wait! Wh- what do you mean? WHAT HAP-…"

Ichigo's breath was caught in his throat, his heart was pounding so fiercely.

Ishida stepped into his clinic and hugged his girlfriend, "Orihime, she-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ORIHIME?!" his voice desperate.

He wanted to tear the orange hair from his head.

"She met with a car accident."

_What?_

_Oh God, no way!_

_Nooooooo……._

His knees buckled and he fell to the floor sobbing.

* * *

.

**Ouch.. my ichihime heart breaks…**

**I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed reading it too.**

**More chapter(s) coming up!**

.

It's all thanks to you beautiful people:

**copperheadfightingninja**

Haha, love that ever-ready spirit. Thanks, this update is for you!

**Lady Natsume**

Yea, kinda sad right? Suits his character I guess. Don't worry your wish will come true.

**Shigur3'**

Aww don't cry (*hugs).. cliffhangers makes it more exciting, no? Thank u for the review!

**x-Baby-Grimm-x**

Yea RenjiRuki! I love bad boys… hope this chapter gave you an insight on how Ichigo feels bout marriage.

**Rairakku Hana**

Thank you for the wonderful & heartwarming review.. I'm glad you could see how the little puzzles of the story fit into their pieces. (*bises)

_**Lotsa hugs and slimy kisses,**_

_**~ Blitch out**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey beautiful people! I've decided to update this before the year ends. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I won't need to put this silly disclaimer! But the copyright to this story is mine and mine alone.**

.

Chapter 7

_She only had one thought in her mind when the car seem to move in slow motion, swirling to the right to avoid the truck from the left… wheel screeching before it bang into the side road._

_The face of her love flashed before her eyes._

_How foolish she had been._

_All she wanted as to be in his arms again, even if just once;_

_Where am I?_

_Dear God, _

_I don't care what happens to me_

_Please keep our baby safe._

_Please keep his baby safe._

_I love you. Ichigo._

_If I could only be in your arms again…_

_Goodbye._

.

.

.

(At the hospital…)

The sun had gone down.

Rangiku, Toushiro, Chad, Tatsuki and Ishida were waiting for what seem like forever.

Needless to say they were worried sick and getting restless in the corridor of the operation room.

They five of them grabbed coffee and hot chocolate from the canteen as none had the appetite to eat.

Chad offered a drink to Ichigo but he shook his head.

Ichigo was pale.

He was motionless and dead quiet.

"You need to drink something Kurosaki" Ishida tried his luck.

Again, Ichigo shook his head.

Suddenly he let out a breath of angst and clutched his hair as he bowed his head with his elbows on his knees.

_The thought of losing her…_

_It was unimaginable. _

_It was unthinkable._

_It hurt so much he believed that the thought alone was enough to kill him._

_It was because of the stupid argument, a stupid argument he could have avoided. She was bound to have mood swings and was more sensitive due to being more temperamental at during pregnancy. He should have known better!_

In his mind he pleaded over and over _"Please let them be alright… please keep them safe"_

If anything happened to them, he'll never ever forgive himself.

* * *

* * *

Tatsuki's heart was sore seeing Ichigo act like this. He had never act like this for the two decades she knew him.

Not even when his mother died. Not even when Rukia left.

She was no longer angry at Ichigo. She knew it was an accident and it was not right to blame him.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo jumped out of his seat the very second the doors to the operation room swing open.

His eyes wide with anticipation, fear, hope, worry…

.

"Miss Orihime needs to rest at the moment. She lost a lot of blood and used up all her energy. But it's nothing to worry about."

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief and released the breath that he'd been holding.

"Both mother and daughter are safe. She delivered a beautiful Christmas baby girl."

At this the girls squealed excitedly, the boys smiled and nodded; while Ichigo's mouth drop opened.

_Baby girl… my baby girl… MY BABY GIRL! _

Ichigo had never smiled so widely in his life.

* * *

* * *

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin arrived just in time when Orihime awoke.

Excitement filled the room.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Ishida said and Chad nodded.

"Huney, we were worried sick!" said Rangiku.

"Sorry for making everyone worry. Thank you." The proud new mother smiled and gently touched the baby lying next to her.

"Look at her… she's BEAUTIFUL!" Yuzu can't stop admiring her little niece.

"Hime, she looks just like you!" Tatsuki exclaimed in elation. "Is my god-daughter adorable or what?"

"I believe that she's _my _god-daughter too.. and good thing she looks like her mother." Ishida places his hands on Tatsuki's shoulders, gently massaging her.

Ichigo and Orihime had asked their best friends to be the godparents of their baby a few months back and the pair was more than thrilled to.

"She's gonna grow up looking as gorgeous as her mommy!" Rangiku said with a wink.

"OH what a sweet little thing! I'm so proud (sniffs)" Isshin in his high-pitch dramatic voice.

"It's not a thing, it's our niece and your granddaughter!!" Karin rolled her eyes at her father.

The baby girl opened her eyes wide at the commotion.

Orihime cradled her gently but tightly, afraid that the baby was frightened.

"Oh look, she has Ichi-nii's hazel brown eyes!"

Ichigo stood in awe in the presence of the little darling that was his baby girl, his daughter, his angel.

He gazed at the mother-daughter ever so lovingly, tenderly… like he was glued and could never look away.

.

"Have you guys decided what to name her?"

All eyes look from the baby to Orihime to Ichigo for their response.

.

"That's my idiot of a son.." Isshin smacked his head to break him from his trance.

"Huh, what was that for old man?!" But he didn't retaliate or fight back like he normally would.

Something about the situation calmed him and he really couldn't be bothered by anything. All that matters to him, were one very beautiful princess and one adorable little angel he had.

He ached to carry his baby girl in his arms.

But then a nurse entered the room.

"I can see there's a party going on here but it's way past visiting time." She took the baby girl from Orihime who pouted. "And the baby needs to sleep"

"Alright I guess we should make a move too."

"Hime needs to rest." Tatsuki gave her yawning best friend a light hug. "We'll see you tomorrow"

.

Orihime whose smile was now gone, was surprised that everyone cleared the room very quickly after saving _goodbyes_ and _congrats_.

AND, she noticed, that Ichigo was still in her room.

_I need to apologise for being such an idiot._

_What if she won't forgive me? What if I am too late?_

She wondered if he could look anymore charming and desirable with that messed up orange-hair. His eyes heated with adoration and his mouth curled up in a goofy nervous smile.

But memories of the argument they had rushed back to her.

_What am I thinking? We broke up right? _

"How are you feeling?" he said with such sincere concern that her heart melted instantly.

"Really tired." She gave a hesitant half-smile.

"I want to apologis-" He was desperate for her to listen to him.

"No, it's ok." She brushed him off.

"It's not, I'm sorry Ori-" He tried to explain again and this time his hand grabbed hers.

"Ichigo, I'm really tired. Can we not talk about it now?" she looked away.

"Oh, sure… I'm sorry!" now he felt pangs of guilt hitting him.

How could he be so inconsiderate. She just survived a car accident and delivered _his_ baby.

"You need all the rest you can get! Let me tuck y-" he let go of her hands and reached for her blanket.

And she shut her eyes.

"Erm.. ok.. goodbye now.. " He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight."

.

.

**I wanna finish posting this story before the 12****th**** day of Christmas. So please read and be a darling to leave me a review?**

.

Special Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

**kikyoevil** – Thanks for the first half of your review! Haha I still find your second half really funny. And whatever "juju" is it won't work on me! Stay tune to my story and u'll see =p

**Lady Natsume** – Sorry about that chapter with bad things happening, I did say there'd be drama in the story and my imagination won't allow me not to. Hope you like plot as a whole. The next chapter is dedicated to you, for giving me wonderful suggestions on the baby's name.

**copperheadfightingninja** – Hope you enjoy this! I love drama and hope it played out. Hope you enjoy this! The ever-spirit has to do with your penname.. I imagine reading it really fast. (nervous laughter, that was off topic) Thanks for the review!

**x-Baby-Grimm-x – **Thanks for the review =) We saw the angst coming didn't we? I'm glad to get it out of the way! I'm so happy you cared about the baby and I like that punch u gave Ichigo! Way to go. But Ichigo deserves some loving for now!

**thespringmoon** – Aww.. I'm really glad you like my work! Thank you for the kind comment *blows kiss* But feel free to give me pointers if it sucked. Hope you enjoyed this as well =]


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay First update in 2009!**

**Disclaimer: I have to remind myself that I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 8

Ichigo was on cloud nine. He was feeling very blessed and fortunate.

The happy aura he gave out was getting a little freaky for those who saw him at work.

He took half day off and once the clock striked noon, he sped off to the nearby mall. He wanted to get the very first gift for his baby girl and something for her mommy.

.

That late afternoon he arrived at the hospital to see Tatsuki and Rangiku were already at the hospital counter.

"Hello Tats! Rangiku!" he called out.

Ichigo raised his brows when he saw them signing the papers to check-out.

"Oy Ichigo, Doctor Unohara said it's ok for her to leave." Rangiku explained.

"Besides, Hime's been complaining about how Tsuki doesn't like staying in a hospital!" Tatsuki added.

_Tsuki?_

"Cheater.. it's obvious the name resembles yours!" Rangiku sighed and turned to Ichigo.

_Tsuki = my daughter!_

"Ichigo, do you have any names in mind for your daughter? You'd better think quick or els-"

"I like the name." He smiled. "As long as Orihime likes it."

Both Rangiku and Tatsuki raised their eybrows.

"Hey, c- " Orihime paused when she saw Ichigo.

"Can we leave yet?" she glanced at Rangiku and Tatsuki.

She was carrying the baby with both hands and Ichigo rushed to her side smiling at them.

_He thought fast and acted fast._

_He didn't bother about how she was still acting cold to him._

_He just knew that he had to do something to make things right._

"Orihime! Hey.. how is little Tsuki today?"

He bent to lightly kiss the baby's rosy puffy cheeks.

Orihime's heart melted at that act.

She believes he'd make a good father. Although he was strong and had constant scowl on his face, his smile was always comforting and assuring.

Then he raised his head and quickly pecked Orihime on her lips; leaving her too stunned to react.

"We're naming her Tsuki, right?" he did a double-take and asked Orihime.

She nodded and Tatsuki beamed with pride.

"Time to go home now." He picked up her luggage, not without cursing inwardly at the object.

_He knew she'd packed her luggage. _

_But he wasn't gonna let her leave him. _

Orihime hesitated.

Tatsuki and Rangiku exchanged glances.

"Let's grab a taxi-" Rangiku began.

"It's ok, I drove here." Ichigo placed his free hand on Orihime's back and started to walk towards the lift.

"Don't you need to go back to work Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"No, I got off early… Thanks to old man."

"But Rangiku's place is not on the way…" Orihime mumbled.

Ichigo tensed up and stared at Orihime.

She avoided his eyes.

"No." he said firmly.

"Rangiku's place is a mess! I don't want my daughter or you living in that condition!" he thought of the perfect excuse.

Rangiku gasped indignantly and gave Ichigo a death glare.

_Orihime hesitated. _

_Rangiku's place is indeed too messy and noisy for the baby to live._

_And she'd feel so bad imposing on her friend with a crying baby and her luggage of junk._

_But most importantly because of what Ichigo had said next._

"Right now you need to rest and someone to take care of you. Where else will you be more comfortable other than our home?" He looked at her with such passion.

"Hime, maybe he's right. How about you move back to home first? You need plenty of rest to get well in the next month or two." Tatsuki placed her hand Orhime's right shoulder.

"You'll be alright. I promise either Tatsuki or myself will visit you everyday." Rangiku gave her trademark wink.

"You can call us anytime if this idiot does anything to you." Tatsuki added.

"What? I swear, I won't do anything!" Ichigo scowled and turned to Orihime.

_She laughed inwardly at this._

_Who was she fooling?_

_She was in love with the man still…_

"Alright."

_* * *_

_* * *_

Orihime was surprised to see that Tsuki's room was clean and ready for the new born.

_Ichigo must have spent the night cleaning and tidying it up. _

He had bought more posters to decorate the room. And there was a huge crib (baby's bed), it was new.

Ichigo saw her staring and said "Oh I ordered that last month. It arrived a week before Christmas but I wanted to surprise you… so I made sure it was delivered when you were at work."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Orihime gently lay Tsuki on her new bed.

"Ichigo, can you stay watch while I use the toilet?"

"Sure!" He was thrilled to spend time with his little angel.

Once Orihime left the room, the little darling started crying.

Ichigo was startled and started to panic.

"What's wrong Tsuki?"

She cried even louder.

_Arrggh… ok great!_

He decided to carry her. Very carefully and very gently, and very nervously, he lifted her up and cradled her.

"Hush now baby girl… daddy's here…"

Tsuki was silent for a second, Ichigo was about to pat himself on the back, until the crying resumed.

"Oh Tsuki.. please don't cry baby girl… " he spoke in a baby voice, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

His heart was torn seeing the tears flow from his baby girl's eyes.

Then a thought came to him. Something he'd never imagine doing in a million years.

* * *

* * *

Orihime stood outside Tsuki's room..

_Am I hearing right?_

_And he can't remember! _

_She chuckled silently_

Orihime continued watching the amazing sight in front of her.

She didn't want to interrupt the father-daughter time.

* * *

* * *

~"Rocka-bye baby on… the.. the tree top"

~"when the wind blows the cr-radle will rock"

~"when the.. *hums*… break, the cradle will fall"

~"down come the *hums *… cradle and all"

_Great, I forgot the lyrics._

_What a stupid song. _

_Well, at least I remember the tune._

And to his surprise and utmost delight, Tsuki had stopped crying and was looking up at her daddy in wonder.

So Ichigo began to sang again. Swaying lightly as he did.

The feeling of carrying her in his arms… it was surreal!

And as he looked into her beautiful eyes that were like his, he felt a sense of pride and joy washing over him.

Time seemed to have stopped and he was brought to another world that belonged only to him and his little angel.

A world where there was nothing but peace and harmony.

_* * *_

.

_**Happy new year to all!**_

.

Here's many hugs and kisses to my lovely reviewers:

**Lady Natsume**

Heya thanks! See, I promised to pick a name from you for the baby girl! They were great suggestions but I relate to Tsuki cos it's like Tatsuki who's been a wonder of a friend to Hime.

**copperheadfighthingnnja**

Yay who doesn't like his hair messed up and looking so hot, bothered, and sexy. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!

**Shigur3'**

It's better late than never.. thank you! I'm always so touched by your review. Poor u! I hate it when my computer screws up too. I hope you don't' have to bring out the Isshin clones for this chapter =p

**x-Baby-Grimm-x**

Ta-dah! The name of ichihime's lovely baby girl is revealed. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review sweets!

**Rairakku Hana**

Heh, I did try to put in descriptions to hopefully bring out their emotion so we readers can feel what they're feeling. So I'm really thrilled you'd commented on that. Thank you once again.

.

_**Love,**_

_**Blitch out**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoilers: GUESS WHAT? CHAPTER 340 of Bleach is up! Whoopie!**

**Finally we're seeing Ichigo and Ulqu-wadever fight! And there's our favourite Hime-chan.. damn aizen damn aizen… there's a lot of FF about rape but I hope it doesn't happen in Kubo's version. Or I'll really cry. Uurghhh!! **

**I'm dying to see the next update but I won't be surprised if it's a scene change to some unimportant fight/characters goin on. **

**But what the.. anyway…**

**Don't hold your breath cos here it is - the 2****nd**** last chapter.**

**Disclainer: I don't own Bleach and I don't need to; but I love the characters that Kubo has created for us.**

.

Chapter 9

.

Opening the door with one hand and a tray in his other hand. "I made dinner Ori-..." and he turned a deep shade of red.

Orihime was on her sofa, topless, and Tsuki was sucking on her breast.

_Why am I blushing? It's not like I haven't seen her naked! _

_Damn she looks so appealing.. I miss those bre-._

Then he caught Tsuki's eyes looking at him.

_Not in front of my daughter!_

_Shit, I'm starting to sound like my stupid and pervert old man._

He swallowed thickly and said "I'll leave this on the table."

Orihime noticed.

_Why's he acting like he'd seen a ghost? It's not like he hasn't seen me naked!_

_And I'm feeding __his__ child, for goodness' sake…_

He stood next to the sofa feeling useless.

Tsuki stopped sucking. Orihime carried her in an upright position, while rubbing her tiny back.

"Will you carry her for me?"

"Alright.. Hey Tsuki!" he carried his angel, and rubbed his nose to the miniature nose of Orihime.

This caused the baby to giggle happily. Her melodious baby laughter almost brought tears to Orihime's eyes.

"Oh! You like that?" Ichigo repeated the action and kissed Tsuki's nose, causing her to giggle more, this time joined by Orihime's laughter.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime, who had put on her shirt, much to his dismay.

_Stop acting like a pervert in front of your daughter! _

_He chided himself mentally._

_* * *_

_* * *_

Tsuki had finally fallen asleep in her crib.

"Orihime, this is for you" he took a long jewel box out of his back pocket.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

In the box were two simple white-gold chains. One long and the other much shorter.

"The necklace is for you. And the anklet is for Tsuki. Well, it's her first Christmas gift from daddy and," he scratched the back of his neck "…to you for giving me such a perfect daughter."

Orihime's eyes shone with tears.

"I'm sorry.. for being such a jer-" He tried to form the word he needed her to hear.

"Don't say that, it wasn't entirely your fau-" Orihime was cut-off by him.

"Yesterday I thought I'd almost lost you. You have no idea have much pain I was going through. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life.." Ichigo said in an exasperated breath with the most sincere and serious look he could give.

"So no matter what happens, I'm not gonna let you leave me." he squeezed her hands lightly. "I love you Orihime!"

As she into his beautiful eyes, her eyes softened.

There was so much she wanted to say to this man.

But it seems like she couldn't find the words.

She did not say anything. She answered him with a passionate kiss.

_._

The kiss became heated as they became lost in the embrace.

"Shall we go to bed?" he broke the kiss.

"Alright, goodnight Ichigo." She yawned and sank onto the sofa.

"I mean - our bed." He frowned.

"Eh? I'm going to sleep here with Tsuki."

"Orihime…"

"I really want to sleep here with Tsuki" she gazed at him with her sky grey large eyes.

He couldn't deny his princess' request now, _could he?_

"Alright princess, you win." _for now…_

_* * *_

_* * *_

That night, Orihime woke from her slumber when Tsuki cried for her to change her diapers.

After that she cradled her till she went back to her sweet dreams.

Looking at the jewel box next to her sofa, Orihime decided to put the anklet on Tsuki. It fit her tiny but chubby left ankle perfectly.

Then her eyes widened with panic.

She went to the kitchen.

_Where is it?_

She went back to Tsuki's room and rummaged through her luggage.

When she found what she was looking for, she gave a sigh in relief and went back to sleep.

_* * *_

_* * *_

_**(No it's not a cliffhanger!Managed to guess what was she looking for?)**_

_* * *_

_* * *_

Ichigo was already at work.

The doorbell rang startling the new mother.

"Orihime! Orihime!"

"Tatsuki?" she was surprised to see Tatsuki, but even more surprised to see the couple behind her bestfriend.

"Orihime, Rukia insist on visiting you and Tsuki before leaving tonight."

"Oh.. hi guys!" she smiled.

"We're here to see the baby girl that smug Ichigo's been bragging about. You gonna let us in? It's freezing out here." Renji-the-ever-tactful.

"Watch your language Ren!" his girlfriend glared.

"Orihime, where's the baby girl? I called to congratulate Ichigo, man, did that baka sound like an arrogant bas-"

"Watch your language Rukia!" her boyfriend mocked.

"Take a seat, I'll go get her. Tatsuki, can you please make some hot tea?"

"Leave it to me Hime." And the sassy beauty made her way to the kitchen while still chatting to the couple in the living room.

"Hey Tsuki, this is Aunt Rukia and Uncle Renji." Orihime was truly enjoying motherhood from the looks of the radiant glow on her face.

"She is adorable! Just like you Orihime!" Rukia's eyes gleamed with admiration.

"Yea, thank god she doesn't look like Ichigo. Haha." Renji said in all honesty.

"Tsuki, look what Aunt Rukia and Uncle Renji got for you!" Rukia proudly held out a purple Chappie Bunny the same size as the baby girl, waving it in the air.

Tsuki opened her cute little mouth and gave a yawn.

Renji and Tatsuki burst out in laughter while Rukia sweat-dropped.

"Oh thank you Rukia. Tsuki didn't mean to be rude, she's just tired. That's all. I'm sure she loves the cute Bunny!" Orihime in her ever good nature was kind as ever.

She was surprised that Rukia and Renji had made a detour to visit them before they left. And touched that they even bought Tsuki a gift.

Well, they were friends after all. Rukia was Ichigo's close friend. That's what friends do.

Orihime couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself.

How petty and jealous she had been!

"We have to leave now or we'll miss the flight."

"It was great seeing you again Rukia."

"Orihime, thank you for putting up with Ichigo. He can be a baka at times but I know you're the one that makes him happy and that he truly loves you." Rukia squeezed Orihime's hand. "Take care of him alright?"

"I will." Orihime smiled.

"Come visit us with Tsuki someday, alright?" Rukia leaned on Renji who tucked her close in his frame.

"Alright! Thanks Rukia, goodbye Renji."

Tatsuki carried her god-daughter and waved her little hand in hers.

"Goodbye Tsuki!"

This time Tsuki giggled.

_* * *_

_* * *_

It was Tsuki's one month old celebration.

Once the guests had left, Yuzu and Orihime were cleaning up in the kitchen. While, Ichigo was to clean the living room.

Isshin was the culprit who insisted on having a party to 'show off' his beautiful grand-daughter.

He danced and sang around Karin who was carrying Tsuki.

Tsuki, the star of the night, was dressed in a baby pink dress with yellow floral prints and a mini bow in her soft auburn hair. Her eyes widened in curiosity and followed Isshin with every 'dance' move he made.

"Dad, I think you're scarring her for life." Karin remarked dryly. "Don't mind him Tsuki, he's a little craaaa-zy."

Isshin froze in his dance position.

"Let grandpa carry his beautiful grand-daughter."

"No." Karin turned her back to Isshin.

"What? How could you Karin?" Isshin pouted at Tsuki giving her a sad face.

"No." Karin repeated, rolling her eyes.

And as if Tsuki had understood the conversation, she laughed merrily at commotion.

An hour later, the trio were getting ready to leave.

"Orihime, I'd like to have grand-son." Isshin said as he stood at the door.

"So you and Ichigo have to work hard tonig- Owwwwh!"

Ichigo pounced on Isshin.

_Ichigo was frustrated. _

_He was not getting any bedroom action with his princess for months now. _

_Well, they shared kisses. But she was still sleeping in Tsuki's room!_

_Isshin's comment served as adding fuel on fire. And he took the opportunity to vent his frustration._

"Knock it out, look Tsuki's frightened. Aren't you Tsuki?" Yuzu smiled at her niece.

Almost immediately, Ichigo stood up looking all serious.

"Sorry baby girl, daddy was just teaching your grand-father a lesson." he locked eyes with Tsuki who giggled happily at her daddy with his messy unruly orange hair.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin declared and sent Ichigo flying to the ground with his drop-kick.

Karin, Yuzu and Orihime shook their heads.

Tsuki with her eyes and mouth wide-open, extended her arms to her daddy when he stood back up beside them. Orihime happily placed Tsuki into his arms, to stop him from continuing the childish fight.

The Kurosaki's left shortly after saying their farewells.

_* * *_

_* * *_

"Orihime, will you come over to our room when Tsuki's asleep?" Ichigo peck Tsuki's rosy cheeks as the baby gave a yawn.

"Why?" she was curious.

"It's something important. I'll tell you later." And he quickly left them in the room.

Tsuki fell asleep quickly because of the tiring day she had at her own party. Orihime lay a blanket over her sleeping baby and kissed her forehead gently, not wanting to wake her.

She walked over to Ichigo's room as he'd requested.

Orihime was shocked when he pulled her to the bed and sat her down and the edge.

What happened next shocked her even more as he went down on one knee in front her, holding her hands in his.

Ichigo took a deep breath feeling extremely nervous for some reason he couldn't figure out and said…

"Orihime, will you… marry me?"

_* * *_

_* *_

_*_

Special thanks dedicated to the following because I love y'all!

**x-Baby-Grimm-x**

Hey sweets, thanks for the positive reviews you've been showering me with. Yea, I wanna show how much Ichigo loves and cares for his little angel, by him doing hilarious stuff and all worked up.

**Rairakku Hana**

I'm so happy to hear your comments as I really look up to you as an author. So thank you. Hope you enjoy this one!!

**copperheadfighthingnnja**

Thank you dear! Is this long enough? Haha… I can't say the next one will be as long tho.

**Shigur3'**

Awww.. I love you! You are so generous and kind to me with your reviews. Thank you. And I'm glad you're not a crybaby, if you choke you won't be able to R&R!

**Lady Natsume**

Yay, I want the song part to be comical and is what I'd expect him to be as a new father. Thank you for your reviews and name suggestion once again.

**bloodyrose1294**

Thanks for the reviews!! I hate arguments too but it brings out some drama and passion in them. But Hime & Tsuki survived the car crash so yay!

_**.**_

_**Love, love, love and more love,**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_

.

Chapter 10 of 10 is next!

Since it's the last lap, I won't mind if you have special requests.

Like what/who you want to see in the last chapter, I'll try my best to incorporate it in my story.


	10. Chapter 10

_****Waves****_

_**Tho I'm really really disappointed at the lack of reviews (doing the cry baby thing now) for the past few chapters, I'm still gonna keep to my promise!**_

_**.**_

_**As this is a Christmas fic, a gift to authors of my favourite stories, my favourite authors and fellow Ichihime fans, and I **__**promised**__** to finish it before the 12**__**th**__** day of Christmas, which is today!!**_

_**.**_

_**So here it is… *wipes a tear and sniffs***_

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't need to; but I love the characters that Kubo has created for us.

.

**Chapter 10 of 10**

It was their third Christmas together.

"Owwhh!"

Tsuki wobbled on her feet and landed on her bum on the floor of Chad's penthouse.

The pouting little angel, whose short auburn hair now curled at the ends before it rested gloriously around her shoulders, raised her head to her godparents with large hazel doe eyes.

Ishida stood from the couch and was about to rush to her side, he knew Ichigo would beat him to a pulp _if anything happens to his little angel_; but his wife stopped him.

Then Tsuki closed her eyes and started to laugh at herself for falling down, before laying her hands in front of her and pushing herself up from the ground.

"That's our brave little Tsuki! See how strong she is? Way to go girl!"

Tatsuki smirked at her husband while cheering and clapping for Tsuki, who was also clapping her hands as she stood tall, a trait from Orihime no doubt.

Tatsuki and Ishida were babysitting their god-daughter today so they brought her to the party early. They needed all the practice they can get since they were expecting their first child.

While Chad was busy with the Christmas tree; Meanwhile, in the kitchen….

"Hey! Not there!"

"You idiot!"

"Give me that!"

Was a chaotic party of Rangiku, Toushiro, Ikaku and…..

"But I don't want to dirty my clothes."

And that was Yumichika, definitely.

* * *

_* * *_

Miles away…

He gazed at her in wonder as he hovered above her perfect form, her body glistered with sweat.

She smiled at him lovingly, running her hands through his orange mane, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of her palm.

Their breathing had finally slowed down to normal pace.

"You're so beautiful." She sighed.

"Hey, that's my line." He scowled.

"Haha, you're so handsome." She drew him closer to kiss his forehead.

"And you, my princess, are perfect." He smiled.

"And you, my darling, are…." She purred.

Feeling the hard length on her heat, she started rubbing him.

"I'm harder now." He stared at her devilishly. "And, I'm going to punish you for that!"

"B-but we should get ready for the party." She pouted.

_No way in hell was he going to let her off like that; _

_Not when she looks so sexy; _

_Not when he trembled with desire from wanting her so badly, even after they'd climaxed twice;_

_Not when he knew she wanted this too._

Smirking, he stood up and lifted her from the living room couch.

Carrying her caveman style towards their bedroom, while she struggled and giggled.

"Let me go!" she stretched her hand to smack his bum playfully.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Her eyes widened for a split second fear that she'd antagonized him.

_Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have done that._

He let her down and immediately pinned her to the wall, shackling her by the wrist with one strong hand, lifting her right leg around his waist with the other.

Without warning, he plunged right into her waiting heat.

"ICHIGO!"

Slamming into her ferociously, he never took his lustful eyes off her.

"YES!"

Wrapping her legs behind him, she was overwhelmed by pleasure, her eyes never leaving his.

She arched her back, her erect nipples begged to be touched and sucked.

But he controlled himself.

When he felt himself about to climax, he pulled out of her.

She squirmed and whimpered at the loss.

He leaned in to kiss her feverishly and violently. She kissed him back with passion and hunger.

Their tongue battle leaving them panting for breath.

"I-chi-go, I w-want y-you. PLEASE!"

"P-patience Orihime."

This time he carried her bridal style into their room and threw her onto the bed.

She continued panting his name, screaming her desires.

On normal days and nights, they'll make sweet romantic love, worshipping each other slowly.

They'd never want Tsuki to hear their animalistic cries of pleasure.

It was only when they were alone in the house did they lose control, and break away from all inhibitions, where they made sizzling, hot, mind-blowing love in all positions and places, the way both enjoyed it.

"Get on your hands and knees for your punishment." He ordered.

Excitement washed over her and she was more than willing to comply.

No, they'd certainly not want Tsuki to hear their animalistic cries of pleasure.

Dancing to another climax, they showered together and left for the Christmas party at Chad's.

.

.

(flashback)

"Orihime, will you… marry me?"

Orihime couldn't believe her ears.

She brushed her fingers acrossed his face.

Ichigo's heart seemed to have stopped, he felt suffocated.

He waited for what seemed like forever in agony for her answer. He prayed and prayed for an answer.

"You know I love you Ichigo, but…"

She paused, and he froze.

_But?? _

_There's a but?? _

"Why Ichigo?" she look at him earnestly.

"Why else?" Ichigo was caught off guard.

His princess always had surprises for him.

"Are you asking me this so you can get laid tonight?" She teased.

"What? No!!" he scowled.

"So you don't want to get lai-" she had no problem giving an innocent look, driving him mad.

"Hell yes, of cos I do! But it's not the reason." His eyes widened.

"Then why?" This time she looked into his eyes seriously.

He was dumbfounded.

"You know, Rukia's return, our quarrel, and the accident… it made me realize one thing -" Orihime spoke.

"…that our love is enough."

He jump to his feet and was going to interrupt but she placed her index finger on his lips.

"When I saw Rukia, I figured that she was the reason why you didn't want to marry me."

"I thought that the reason you didn't want to get married was because you didn't love me as much."

"But the truth is I was insecure about myself."

Ichigo used all his willpower to refrain from crying out.

_What did he do to deserve such a wonderful woman?_

_She was insecure about herself despite being the most beautiful girl he's ever known, inside and outside?_

"We don't have to get married Ichigo, our love is enough." She brushed her fingers along his jaw line.

That broke the camel's back.

His eyes swelled with tears as he crushed his lips on hers for a longing kiss.

"We don't have to, but I want to marry you, Orihime. Because our love is enough, we don't have a reason not to get married. I was foolish not to realize this is what I want sooner."

Orihime's eyes shone with tears of joy to hear those words.

Leaving trails of kisses from her earlobes to her neck and lower to her collarbones. He reclaimed her lips feverishly as his fingers reached to undo her top button of her beige shirt-dress.

He leaned his forehead against hers; and looked into her eyes tenderly.

They showed nothing but his complete adoration and devotion.

She became lost in his eyes.

This was the man she has always love.

This was the man she will always love.

He wanted to savor this moment with her. But he could not stop his fingers from undoing another button.

He bent his head down to nuzzle in her cleavage.

Till something shiny caught his eye.

His eyes widened when he recognized the necklace he got her a month ago, and on it there was a pendant lying between her cleavage.

He recognized it immediately.

It was that one fateful day when she almost walk out of his life forever, that she had removed the silver-blue flower ring from her slender finger.

"Ori-hi-me?" He managed to breathe out.

"All this time… I thought..." he was overwhelmed that she had kept the flower ring, his token of love, and wore it so close to her heart.

"Yes, Ichigo." She nodded.

"I can't stand the thought of not being with you, I want to wake up with you beside me everyday for the rest of my life. Marry me?"

"I thought I've given my answer." She gave him the most angelic smile he'd ever seen.

"You did?" his eyes widened as he asked stupidly, trying to recap their conversation.

_He was sure dense at times. She chuckled silently._

But she loved him all the same.

She did not say anything. She answered him with a passionate kiss.

He let out a mindless groan when their bodies rubbed together.

"Now now, we don't want Tsuki to hear us."

(end of flashback)

* * *

* * *

Who doesn't love Christmas?

.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Papa!!" Tsuki exclaimed as she clapped happily.

"Hey my little angel! Have you been a good girl?"

Tsuki nodded her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Ichigo's leg.

"Mama! Mama!" Tsuki saw her beautiful mother enter the room.

"Now you want Mama?" Ichigo groaned as Tsuki extended her arms towards his wife.

"I missed you so much Tsuki!" Orihime carried the happy little angel and planted kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"I.. micch Mama too!" Tsuki kissed Orihime on the cheek.

"Where's mine?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his head to Tsuki, pointing at his own cheek with a slight pout.

Orihime laughed at how cute her husband behaves around their daughter.

Pride and joy washed over him as he received the kiss from his little angel.

Ichigo kissed Tsuki's nose and stood up to capture Orihime's lips in a deep kiss.

The crowd 'wooed' and 'cheered' for the recently-wedded couple.

While, the giggling little angel who saw this covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

Yes, their love was enough.

The End.

_**And there you go, my first fic completed.**_

_**Satisfied? More?**_

_**I may do a bonus chapter about a wedding but I won't say whose!**_

_**Let me hear your reviews!**_

_**It's been great joining this community and meeting friends from all over the world who share the same love and support for our favourite pairing – Ichihime!**_

_**I've thoroughly enjoyed writing and hope you enjoyed the story just as much as I have.**_

_**Thanks for the lovely support, the reviews, the alerts and the favourites, and surprisingly no harsh reviews/flames despite this being my first fic.**_

_**Please continue to support my other fics. Coming soon!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love, always and forever,**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_

**Did you really think I'd leave my awesome reviewers out?**

**copperheadfighthingnnja **

Yea he finally realized that's nothing he wants more than walk down this path with her =) Ichihime is love! Hope you liked the ending *__*

**x-Baby-Grimm-x **

I'm so happy you liked the blushing Ichigo! Aww thanks for your support it truly makes all this writing worth while.

**Shigur3' **

Don't make me sad that it's ended too. *Isshin sniffs* Have I told you that you're too funny & I love it?! Who doesn't wana be a parent if all babies are angels like Tsuki rite?

**bloodyrose1294 **

Bingo, well done sweety! It was the flower ring =) I'm glad we share the same thoughts and passion on the manga! Tho I'm curious why you only reviewed the last few chaps, I'm still happy that you did. *Muackz*


End file.
